


Surprise...?

by CheyIsAwkward



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Addiction, F/M, Human Crowley, Mild Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyIsAwkward/pseuds/CheyIsAwkward
Summary: The reader spends a romantic night in with her lover, Crowley. She brings home more treats and gifts for him to enjoy than he was expecting.





	Surprise...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is my very first piece of fanfiction! I would love to hear from you! Any comments / suggestions / feedback / constructive criticism / requests / etc. would be greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

Creeping up the stairs, a now familiar sound greets your ears. Coming from the end of the hallway, the sound of the movie playing is hushed, but you’ve heard it so much by now that you know exactly what’s happening.  
“I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you every day for a year. It wasn’t over. It still isn’t over.”  
Since you know the next scene is fairly quiet, you have to sneak down the hallway, the only light available being the glowing coming from under the door at the other end. As you get closer to your bedroom, you can hear a slight sniffling. You try to hold your giggles in as you reach the door and slowly push it open, knowing that he’s too absorbed in the film to notice you if you’re quiet.  
All but sneaking into your own bedroom, you gently close the door behind you before removing your shoes and crawling into bed behind him. He finally registers your presence as he feels your movement and then the warmth of your body pressed against him, and he turns his head to glance over his shoulder at you, wiping the tears from his eyes, as if you didn’t know he’d been crying.  
“Oh, hello, darling” he mumbles, and you finally can no longer contain your giggling.  
“Oh, yes, so comical, kitten. She broke his bloody heart!” You can see the tears welling up in his eyes again and you wipe them away for him this time, running your thumb over his cheeks.  
“I don’t mean to, my King. You’re just so...”  
“So what, darling?” He’s obviously trying to go for his normally sarcastic demeanor, but the look in his eyes tells you that he’s eagerly waiting for you to finish your sentence.  
“So… Missing out on what I’ve brought you by talking right now”, you sigh with a smile playing at your lips. Tearing your eyes away from him takes some effort, but you manage to after only a few moments of staring into his eyes. You prop yourself up on your elbow and reach beside the bed, where you’ve placed the bag you were carrying. You feel the bed shift behind you and turn back around to see Crowley now sitting up, facing you, legs crossed, anticipation in his eyes.  
You take a moment to enjoy the scene in front of you. The King of Hell himself, in fuzzy black pajama bottoms and an old, gray sweater, the whole look completed by the fuzzy red and white striped socks. You can’t help but smile at such an… adorable sight.  
You’re snapped out of your thoughts by the sound of Crowley nervously clearing his throat, shifting uncomfortably as he waits for you to show him what’s in the bag. Smiling gently, you shift so you’re sitting across from him in the same position, and you place the bag in front of him.  
“Go on, you can open it”, you grin and push the bag slightly closer to him.  
“Oh, no, Y/N, I insist. You open it.” You can’t find it in you to make him wait any longer, so you reach out and unzip the bag. As you pull it open slightly, you watch his face, and you can see the flash of relief in his eyes. You pull half of the contents from the bag: a bottle of wine, a bag of marshmallows, and, finally, a bag of human blood you’d picked up from one of his demons. At least there were a few loyalists left, and one was willing to do the dirty work. You watch as he eagerly grabs the bag and a nearby syringe, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he feels the blood enter his veins. You smile and nibble your bottom lip lightly, the knowledge of what’s to come filling you with butterflies. As you reach out to zip the bag and place it on the floor, Crowley grabs your arm gently, and you raise your head to meet his now-even-softer-eyes.  
“Y/N, don’t think you can slip things past me so easy,” he says on a breath. “What else is in that bag of yours, darling?”  
You can feel a blush creeping across your cheeks, a heat in your belly as you recall the very awkward trip you had made a few hours ago.  
“Oh, nothing, my King. You know, just…” You take his anticipation of the answer and momentary lapse in guard as your opportunity to hurriedly grab the bag and turn, throwing it to the side of bed. A smug grin is plastered to your face as you turn back around to face him.  
“It’s a surprise.”  
Crowley raises an eyebrow at you, unsure of what this “surprise” could be, curiosity dancing in his eyes as he glanced between you and the bag a few time.  
“My little kitten is keeping secrets now, is she? Well, we can’t have that.” With a snap of his fingers, all the contents you had been trying to hide until later are splayed between the two of you on the bed. You feel the blush on your cheeks deepen, the heat moving through all of your body, and you hide your face in your hands, embarrassed. You can hear him chuckle as he picks up each item individually.  
“Well, well. What have we here? Oh, kitten. What an adventurous day you must have had, coming home with something like this.”  
You separate your fingers to see exactly what he’s currently holding. You groan a little when you see it. In his hand is a bottle of flavored lube, caramel flavored to be exact. Your eyes drop to the rest of the items resting between the two of you: a paddle with the word “kitten” embedded into the leather with tiny silver studs, a gag, the mouth piece of which is heart shaped, and a very cliché set of pink fuzzy handcuffs. This is not how you imagined presenting these ideas to him. Crowley chuckles to himself. You know he can sense how embarrassed and nervous you now are, and you wish you could remove the items from the bed. Seemingly reading your thoughts, or maybe he is, who knows, he snaps his fingers again and the items are back in the bag, returned to the side of the bed. You keep your hands over your face, knowing the flush in your cheeks will last awhile. You feel the bed shift, then the heat of his body pressed against your back as he pulls you between his legs, his chest pressed tightly against your back, his arms around you, his chin on your shoulder. You shiver slightly as you feel his breath fanning over your neck.  
“Now, darling, no need to be shy.” You can hear the amusement in his voice. “I only wish you’d let me go through the efforts of getting these for you. You know I live to please my Queen.” You feel his hands slide over yours and remove them from your face, his fingers interlocking with yours and bringing your hands to the sides, resting right beside his legs. You find yourself closing your eyes and leaning your head back, resting your head against his shoulder.  
“Besides,” he continues, “you know I’d never deny my kitten anything she wanted. Not when she’s been so good to me. Not when she’s...” his voice trailed off, his lips instead focusing on leaving feather-light kisses along your neck and shoulder. He releases your hands so that he can move your hair out of the path his lips are following, pushing the top of your own sweater aside with the same hand. His other hand finds its way up your shirt, running aimlessly along your side. You take the opportunity to run your hands up over his thighs, moving your fingers slowly through the soft fabric, then moving them behind you to wrap around him.  
A slight chuckle comes from him. Realizing how impractical this position is, he moves his hands to your hips, guiding you in turning around. You adjust as gracefully as you can, your legs now draped over his and the two of you almost chest-to-chest. You absentmindedly reach up and run your fingers through his hair, letting your hand come to a stop on his cheek. You find yourself smiling and staring at his lips. As he leans forward, you bite your lip nervously. To your surprise, rather than press his lips to yours, he reaches behind you, bringing back with him the bottle of wine you had completely forgotten about by now. He does, however, press a chaste kiss to your cheek before straightening out, snapping his fingers, and producing two wine glasses.  
“I must say, kitten, you always know how to enhance my night.” The softness in his eyes draws a content sigh from your lips before you press the wine glass to them.  
“Cheers, darling. To us. To this night. And all the nights to come with my Queen.”  
***  
Four hours, two movies, an entire bag of blood, and a bottle of wine each later, you find yourself crying along with Crowley as the credits for Edward Scissorhands roll down the screen. You push off the bed and move to the bathroom to change into your pajamas finally. Even though it’s fairly cold in your room, you opt to put on his favorite; fuzzy black shorts that match the pants he’s currently wearing and a thin, tight-fitting gray shirt he had gifted you when he had accidentally spilled wine on a white one you had owned before. As you leave the bathroom, you hurriedly scurry back into bed, shuffling under the sheets and settling into the curve of Crowley’s body. You gaze into his eyes, which are still red and puffy, but also soft as he stares back into yours. You feel his hand running up your body, starting from your thighs and moving up to your hips, his fingers dancing through the material of your shorts, a grin creeping across his face as he realizes what you’re wearing. This time, when he leans in, he does press a soft kiss against your lips. As many times as you’ve felt this man against your lips, it never fails to leave you melting. Even with the kiss clouding your mind, you register his fingertips gliding slowly to the back of your legs, pulling on them slightly, pulling you up and onto his lap. You giggle to yourself as you adjust, your legs now on either side of him. You can’t help but to smile as you look down at him. Crowley, the King of Hell, the love of your life, laying beneath you and looking up at you with so much adoration and gentleness. You can feel the spark in your stomach, a heat that spreads through your body. You lean down and brush your lips against his before peppering soft kisses across his jaw and down to his neck. You playfully trace a small heart with your tongue right beneath his ear, and you can hear him groan. You blow softly over the now damp skin, sending shivers through him, as evident by the tightening of his grip on your hips.  
“My Queen. What do you say we give those mysterious toys of yours a try?” The flames inside your chest come to life as you whimper in response. Crowley takes this as a definite yes, releasing your hips long enough to snap and leave both of you naked. You shiver at the sudden lose of what little warmth they were providing. Without warning, he lifts you and moves you further up the bed, so that he is now between your thighs, your legs straddling his shoulders. He’s looking up at you with such lust that you find your hands tangling in his hair, your teeth digging into your lip again. Licking his lips, he kisses up your thighs, his hands on the small of your back, inching you forward.  
“Don’t worry, darling. I’m sure I have just the trick to keep my kitten warm."


End file.
